During selected procedures, a motor may be provided to power a drill motor that powers a tool, such as a tool that has a tool tip or working end. For example, the tool may be rotated at a selected velocity, such as about 100 rotations per minute (RPM) to about 10,000 RPM. The tool interconnected with the motor may be connected to a drive shaft configured to be powered by the motor to rotate. A procedure may then be carried out with the tool tip while rotating when powered by the motor.
During a selected procedure, such as a surgical procedure, the user of the tool (e.g. a surgeon) may need to rely solely on visual cues and experience for determining a location of the tool tip. During a procedure, at least a working end of a tool may be hidden from direct view or complete direct view of the user. Thus, an open experience may be required to properly perform a procedure.